Another Star
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: UA. Quand une mystérieuse Sith tente de ruiner les plans de Dark Sidious, voilà comment ça se passe. - FIC EN PAUSE. Je la reprendrais quand j'en aurais fini avec MagicBook et Renouveau.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - « World So Cold »**

****(...)

_Parc de Poudlard, au portail d'entrée_

__(...)

Elle se matérialisa silencieusement mais, comme elle l'avait prévu, des alarmes retentirent pour signaler son apparition mystérieuse.

Elle attendit sagement que l'on vienne l'arrêter, ce qui ne tarda pas. Plusieurs adultes – des professeurs, certainement – arrivèrent en courant, pour certains avec difficulté, et sortirent leurs baguettes magiques.

En moins d'une minute, elle était encerclée de sorciers armés et très méfiants. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, après tout, eux aussi étaient en guerre contre un psychopathe sanguinaire.

Le vieil homme qui lui faisait face, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école et le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, interrompit ses pensées.

- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna-t-il. Et que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Du calme, répondit-elle. Je me nomme Crystal Shan et je ne suis pas venue pour attaquer qui que ce soit.

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire, Crystal Shan ? cracha un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, posté à droite du directeur.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas en état de combattre, continua-t-elle, tout aussi imperturbable, tout en désignant son ventre arrondi de femme enceinte.

La plupart des sorciers abaissèrent légèrement leur baguette, sauf l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

- Le fait que vous soyez enceinte n'exclut pas la possibilité que vous soyez venue ici en prévision d'une attaque, siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Crystal lui jeta un regard glacial, que l'homme lui rendit bien volontiers.

- Nous pourrions l'emmener au château pour lui poser quelques questions, suggéra un autre homme, à la mine fatiguée, au directeur.

- Bien sûr, railla le premier homme, aidons-la à entrer dans le château sans connaître ses objectifs. Je vous croyais un peu plus intelligent, Lupin.

Lui et le dénommé lupin se toisèrent un instant, et il était difficile, même pour Crystal, de savoir lequel des deux haïssait le plus l'autre.

- C'est une bonne idée, Remus, approuva Dumbledore en direction de Lupin. Crystal Shan, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu avancer d'un pas, le premier homme intervint à nouveau.

- Monsieur le Directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois...

- Taisez-vous, Severus, ordonna froidement le vieil homme. Il est inutile de protester, et vous le savez très bien.

Le dénommé Severus lui lança un regard noir, mais ne fit plus aucun commentaire.

Crystal, pour sa part, suivait docilement Albus Dumbledore jusqu'au château.

* * *

Titre du chapitre : la chanson _World So Cold_ est une chanson du groupe Three Days Grace.

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. =)

Reviews ? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - « Way Away »**

****(...)

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard_

__(...)

Crystal s'assit en face de Dumbledore. Il la scruta d'un regard calculateur, et elle s'employa à laisser ses défenses mentales dressées, et à rester dans son rôle. Secrètement, elle espérait que son plan marcherait.

Au même moment, Remus Lupin et Severus entrèrent dans le bureau, et vinrent se poster de chaque côté du directeur.

- Comment êtes-vous parvenue à entrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école ? la questionna Lupin. C'est normalement impossible, vu que Poudlard est protégé par beaucoup de sortilèges, dont certains empêchent les gens de transplaner dedans. Et la grille d'entrée est elle aussi protégée par d'anciens sorts, qui ont été renforcés au vu des circonstances du moment.

- En fait, j'étais poursuivie, et je me suis réfugiée dans une salle au hasard. Mais il se trouvait que, dans cette salle, il y avait une drôle de machine. C'était un téléporteur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'activer, mais mes poursuivants m'ont retrouvée, et cette machine était ma seule issue. J'ignorais totalement sur quelle destination elle était réglée, je vous l'assure.

C'était un gros mensonge, et Crystal pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'aucun des trois hommes ne le décèle.

- Comment ça, un téléporteur ? s'étonna Severus.

- Oui, un téléporteur. Ce n'est pas très courant, même dans notre galaxie, mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, celui-là est expérimental.

Elle avait volontairement placé le mot _galaxie_ afin de voir leur réaction. Et ils eurent la réaction escomptée :

- Vous venez d'une autre galaxie ? fit Lupin, avec un air donnant l'impression qu'il s'était pris un troupeau de banthas sauvages en pleine figure.

- Ce n'est pas possible, voyons ! s'exclama Severus. Elle ment, ou elle a perdu l'esprit !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis bien d'une autre galaxie.

Dumbledore la regarda dans les yeux, et elle mit toute la sincérité possible dans son regard.

- Elle dit la vérité, affirma-t-il.

Tous les trois se regardèrent, visiblement stupéfaits.

- Et... est-ce que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ? lui demanda Lupin d'une petite voix.

- Non, le tunnel de transfert s'est refermé, malheureusement.

Crystal mis maintenant une bonne dose de tristesse dans ses yeux, donnant l'impression qu'elle retenait ses larmes. « C'est fou à quelque point manipuler les gens est excitant », pensa-t-elle avec délectation.

- Et je suppose que vous n'avez aucun moyen de contacter votre galaxie ? ajouta Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai un comlink – un communicateur – sur moi, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de réseau aussi loin des relais situés à la frontière de la Bordure Extérieure et des Régions Inconnues.

- C'est embêtant, lui accorda Dumbledore. Mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons bien un moyen de recontacter quelqu'un, continua-t-il, confiant.

- Je l'espère.

- En attendant, poursuivit le directeur, une lueur de malice dans le regard, je vais vous accueillir à Poudlard. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus aucun appartement de libre, donc je vais vous loger chez le professeur Rogue.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent, et il eut l'air choqué. Crystal réagit pareil.

- Monsieur le Directeur..., commença Rogue.

- Severus, vous n'avez pas le choix, le coupa le vieil homme.

- Vous lui faites donc confiance ? s'insurgea Rogue.

- Je ne vois pas de raisons de me méfier d'elle.

- Peut-être est-elle une criminelle dans sa galaxie. Vous n'en savez strictement rien.

- Cela suffit, Severus. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en prendra aux élèves.

- Mais...

- La discussion est close. Accompagnez-la jusqu'à vos appartements.

Rogue regarda Crystal avec colère, mais obtempéra.

* * *

Titre du chapitre : la chanson _Way Away_ est une chanson de Yellowcard.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2. La suite... prochainement. ;)

Reviews ? =)


End file.
